After The War
by XxgOd.fReE.uSxX
Summary: The lives of the fellow Hogwarts students. Based on the one's in Dumbledores army.
1. Neville and Hannah Longbottom

A/N: I do not own anything, just the kids and grandkids.

After the war, Neville Longbottom moved out of his Gran's house and bought his own. It wasn't much longer and he met his now wife, Hannah Abbott. Hannah had a young daughter, Celesse Hannah Abbott, whom Hannah had had in her 7th year.

Neville and Hannah had dated for a year a half before Neville proposed to her. She'd said yes and he told her that he wanted to adopt the 3 year old, who was already calling him daddy. Celesse had never met her dad. He had joined up with Voldemort just before the war had started. His name was Blaise Zabini, it was quite funny how a Slytherin and Hufflepuff had produced a baby, and those houses couldn't be more different. Hannah and Blaise couldn't be more different. Hannah was the daytime, sweet, cheerful, everything Neville wanted in a woman and Blaise was the night, dark and mysterious, but that was why everyone was so drawn to him, they wanted to solve him. They made him out to be a puzzle that need to be put together, Hannah had explained to him time and time again that she had wanted to help him, deep down he was a sweet, naïve, innocent boy, who had been caught up in the horrors of war like everyone else. Hannah had been against the war, she hated Harry for dragging everyone down, but she loved him for his courage and helping people believe in themselves. Some ways he agreed with her, but he was glad he fought in that war; he avenged his parent's sanity. He thanked the Weasley's for loving Harry, making him believe in himself, because in the end if he had never been told he was good enough, Voldemort could have stayed in power, Harry could've been killed and the wizarding world wouldn't have turned out the way it did. He remembered the Battle of Hogwarts perfectly, he had been terrified, he'd had many close calls that day, and he hated that. He didn't want to die; he had been scared to die. He was too young to die. But then again you were never too young to die. He'd taught his children that, he told them about the war when they were old enough to understand, when they would understand the true meaning of life. Celesse was the most understanding. She got the idea, it might have been because she had never met her real father, it might have been how she was brought up, maybe it was just her nature to be understanding, but her thanked her everyday for not questioning their motives like the boys did. Celesse married Tiberius McLaggen II. She had a set of twins, Hannah Chloe McLaggen and Blaise Neville Tiberius McLaggen. Hannah was the troublemaker and Blaise was the peace maker. They're last child, Thomas Cormac McLaggen, was a lot like Celesse, he was understanding and helpful. Neville's boys were so full of questions, so full of life.

Joshua Neville Longbottom had been the first-born, he'd been his pride and joy, and he was his first child! Josh couldn't be more different then him though, he was outgoing, he wasn't shy and he was fearless, but he was smart. Maybe that's why he was placed in Ravenclaw, maybe it was his how he interpreted everything, Hannah and Neville had always thought he was a bright child, he took everything in, never allowing himself not to understand. He was so full of questions. Josh had been the perfect son; he made his family proud without even trying. Josh had made them even prouder on April 26th, when he'd married the love of his life, Lydia Joanne Kamen. Lydia was a Ravenclaw like Josh, but she had spunk, maybe that's why Josh wanted her. She gave him a run for his money, but he loved her. She made his life exciting. Neville would never forget the night Josh flooed over to the house and told them that his first son had arrived. Hayden Neville Longbottom was the perfect blessing. He completed their family. While he didn't quite complete it, his youngest brother did, but at the time they thought he'd completed their perfect family. Hayden was a lot like his dad, but now that he was older he gave his old man hell. He terrorized his siblings at home and at Hogwarts. He was Gryffindor like his uncle and Neville, but he was less like them, he was spontaneous and exuberant. The family always teased Lydia, saying 'mama raised a hell raiser.' Lydia always laughed, and she always agreed. After Hayden they'd had Reid Franklin Longbottom, Reid was more like his old grandfather Neville then anybody else, he was shy, sweet and amazing at Herbology. Reid was brave, but he didn't show it very often. The one time he did was when his little brother, Levi, was getting picked on and the bully had made the mistake to punch him. Reid had taken the boy down in 5 seconds flat, Hayden had came around the corner and had watched the scene play out and had been shocked, he had managed to shake himself out of the daze to run and pull his younger brother off and calm him down. Lets just say nobody ever bothered Levi again. Jeremy Ayden Longbottom was next and he was a very laid back child, he teased Levi maliciously and irritating his older brothers to no end. He had a sense of humor too, laughing about everything and anything. The only time Neville had seen him cry was at his sister's funeral, she had been 10 and he'd been 11,he hadn't cried that hard, but the tears fell down his face showing how much pain he was going through. She was killed by an ex-death eater who was getting back at Neville. Christina Joanne Longbottom was the most amazing little girl Neville had ever met. She was everything anybody would want in a child. She was her mum and dad's pride and joy and she was ripped away just like that. Christina and Jeremy had been quite close, they did everything together, and Jere had been heartbroken when he found out that she'd been killed. He didn't show it though. He rarely talked after that. He looked haunted. Josh had come to Neville asking for advice; he was scared for his little boy. He had no idea what to do, he didn't know how to talk to him, coax him out of his depressed state. Neville had told him to give him time, go to him when you're ready. He'd taken the advice and when he was ready he went to his son and talked to him, Josh had told him it was heartbreaking to hear the sobs come out of Jeremy's small frame, the shaking and trembling had scared Josh too, he was scared that he was going to be sick, but he wasn't. He just needed to let it all out; he needed someone there to comfort him. He was actually a very deep child though; he needed someone to figure him out. Levi Joshua Longbottom was the sweetest boy, he could melt everybody's heart, the strangers around him always thought of him as an open book, but they were wrong, he was deep like Jeremy, but he had more walls built up. He was only 9 when his sister died, but it was old enough to realize he needed defenses up against anything that could hurt him. He thought that his family didn't realize it, but they did. It broke Josh and Lydia's heart to know that their little boy was scared to get hurt like that again. Neville couldn't blame him though, he'd had walls built up at a young age too, but his were against the feelings of loss and resentment. Those feelings were directed towards his parents, it wasn't that he resented them it was that they left him, he knew they didn't have a choice, but when your brought up by Augusta Longbottom you begin to believe they had a choice, that they didn't want him. He knew that wasn't true, but it was how he had felt for a very long time.

Ayden Frank Longbottom was Neville's second son born. Ayden was a sweet child, he was a lot like his nephew Levi, but you could see Jeremy like him too. Ayden had a good sense of humor and he knew how to make people laugh. Ayden had started dating his wife, Lily Luna Potter when he was 16 and had proposed when they had turned 19, on their 3-year anniversary. They married a year later on there 4-year anniversary. Lily was a wonderful daughter-in-law. She was what Ayden needed. Ayden and Lily had 2 daughters, Stephanie Bronwyn Longbottom and Kimberly Braelyn Longbottom. Stephanie was a fiery little girl, she gave everyone such attitude, but only when she was comfortable enough. She had a cheeky smile that made Hannah think she was up to something all the time, but it was just her smile. It was Stephanie's one of a kind smile. Kimberly was much more quieter, she observed, she took everything in and didn't leave anything out. She had a sweet smile, not like Levi's though, people were able to get mad at her. Kim was a little sweetie though. She made the perfect Gryffindor.

Neville had no regrets on his life, he had a wonderful family that he could always turn to. He knew deep down he might have a few regrets, but none of them overpowered his triumphs. He's accomplished what he wanted, avenge his parents, meet a wonderful woman who could be his wife, and have wonderful children and grandchildren. He'd fulfilled that wish. He couldn't be more, happy.


	2. Seamus Finnigan and Lavendar Brown

Seamus Finnigan and his wife Lavender Brown were a very happy couple. They loved life, accepted their children and family and had no doubts. The only thing that they regretted was that they hadn't believed Harry in their 5th year. Of course Harry had already forgiven them, but one does not forget their mistakes. Lavender had dated Harry's best friend in their 6th year, but it wasn't serious. After the war she'd dated Ernie MacMillan for 2 years and then they broke up. Ernie didn't know that Lavender was pregnant though, she didn't tell him. She wanted him out of her life and the baby was the one way that would make him, stay in her life and she didn't want that. After she had, Lila Lavender Brown, she met Seamus and he'd proposed to her a year later. Seamus adopted Lila, but didn't make Lavender change her daughters name to Finnigan. Lavender hadn't changed her last name when they had gotten married either, she'd told him she was proud of her last name and she had no reason to change it. They hadn't had any children until, roughly 3 years after they'd married.

They're first born son, Shawn Seamus Finnigan, was born a few weeks before the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Shawn had been a blessing, he'd taken their minds off the anniversary of all those deaths and filled their hearts with warmth and they were thankful for that. Shawn was a very smart child; he learned big words young and used them to an extent, that when simply asking if he would like to have a cookie, he had his parents confused. It wasn't a surprise when he was placed Ravenclaw, although they were slightly disappointed because Lila had been placed into Hufflepuff, but they still had high hopes for their 2 other sons. Shawn had met his know wife Lislea Tory Beckett at a grocery store in Dublin. He'd been staying there for the summer going into his 7th year. Lislea was a muggle, but she had fallen in love with Shawn. Shawn had fallen for her charm as well and when he proposed to her after his graduation, she had immediately said yes, while giving him a snogging to remember. Shawn, of course, had to break the news of being a wizard to her. He knew it was going to be difficult because he had technically lied to her. She had, at first, told him he shouldn't joke like that and after he kept insisting she told him to do a bit of magic and he did. She had watched in amazement as their cat, Minnie, floated into the air, but that had only lasted a matter of seconds. She passed out cold right after. She'd woken up a few hours later and finally accepted after an hour of pleading and coaxing to accept him as a wizard. Seamus had never felt so proud of his son, he'd taken the cards he was dealt and took them with no regrets. That's what he loved about Shawn. He took everything in stride. He of course had asked for help when it came to his 4 children, Gwendolyn Lislea, Rory Seamus, Reilly Shawn and Tracy Shannon. Seamus was always open to giving advice and thanked Merlin his son didn't know everything about parenting. Although, deep down, he knew his son wouldn't have been born with that skill, nor could he have learnt it.

After Shawn they had, Ian Jordan Finnigan. Ian was a little hellion. He was always pranking and blaming it on other people. He had the innocent act down pat at age 3 and the puppy dog eyes at 5. Ian was the mastermind, he thought up hilarious, but aggravating pranks. Seamus and Lavender felt terrible for sending him to Hogwarts, knowing full well that he was going to drive Professor McGonagall crazy. Ian of course got in heaps of trouble their, he caused mayhem all the time. He was usually grounded all through his breaks because of all his misbehavior. Even though he caused all that trouble, he grew up. He married Dana Pavarti Thomas and settled down with her. They had 2 kids, Isabelle Dana Finnigan and Cody Ian Finnigan. Dana and Ian always came to Seamus and Lavender for advice; they seemed to find comfort in the fact that they weren't completely terrible parents for not knowing what to do. It was normal.

Damon Andrew Finnigan was Seamus and Lavender's youngest son and the shyest. He would rarely talk around people he didn't know and he would never speak up about anything, even if you were completely wrong. Damon was a gentle at heart, which made it so hard to believe that he married Josie Anne McLaggen, the youngest child of Cormac and Susan McLaggen. Josie was wild and fiery. She was the complete opposite of Damon, but maybe that's what drew themselves to each other. The curiosity to know what made the other person who they were seemed to take over and they couldn't stop themselves. The wonderings of why they were shy or wild. The questions must have challenged them, dared them to find the answers. In the end, they were truly a perfect-match. They seemed so happy and relaxed around each other. Damon could calm Josie down and Josie could bring Damon out of his shell. It was nice to see Damon act wilder, funnier. It was no surprise that their son, Corey Damon Finnigan was just like his mother, but to Damon it didn't matter. His little boy was perfect and he didn't want anyone to change him.

Seamus would never have thought that he would happy with himself, but he was. He had married the most amazing woman and had the most wonderful children and was blessed with even greater grandchildren.


	3. Dean and Pavarti Thomas

Dean Thomas remembered his Hogwarts years perfectly, getting sorted into Hogwarts, meeting all his friends, dating and the final battle. His mother had always told him he was destined for bigger things, but he never believed her. In the end she had been right, he'd fought along side Harry Potter against the dark side. The 'Battle of Hogwarts' was the most horrific event he'd ever been in. He'd watched his fellow classmates fall and some conquer. He was happy when the war ended, when Voldemort was finally gone. He was glad that his children didn't have to live in fear like Pavarti and he had. Dean had married Pavarti Patil, 4 years after the final battle. He loved Pavarti. She was his everything. She'd come into his life and lightened it up. She got him to open up. Dean couldn't have imagined having children with anyone else.

Dana Pavarti Thomas was the first twin born. She was also the leader. She was brave and courageous, reminding Pavarti of Dean. She was a Gryffindor through and through. She was the one to fight back, make people understand there were two sides to every story. She was a fiery child; she brought people's wild side out. She was destined to be with someone who needed help being pulled out of they're shell. She married Ian Jordan Finnigan. Dean thought he was a perfect match though, he and Dana were so alike, but at the same time so different. Dana loved Ian; she was drawn to him, like a magnet to metal. They had two kids, Isabelle Dana Finnigan and Cody Ian Finnigan. Isabelle was a sweetheart, she was alot like Ian, she didn't have the fiery attitude like her mum, but she did have a fiery temper. She was a wonderful kids, though. Cody was a mix, you could see him like his dad, but then he would do something that reminded them of Dana. They were Gryffindor's just like their parents. That was one thing everyone could agree on.

Dana's twin, Darya Padma Thomas was 10 minutes younger than Dana and Dana never hesitated to remind her. Darya was just fiery as her sister, but she knew when to back down. She was much more laid back then her sister. But she when she got mad, she got mad. Darya married her "Hogwarts sweetheart," Cody Hall. Cody was a nice boy, he was open-minded and understanding, just what Darya needed. Darya and Cody had 2 kids, Jamie Michael and Chloe Padma. Jamie was a combination of his parents and Chloe was just like Darya.

Our youngest child and only son, Dallin Carl Thomas was a Gryiffindor like his sisters, Pavarti and me. He was a sweet child, understanding, but he had a fiery attitude. He could come up with fast comebacks and he was very persuasive. He could convince just about anyone to support certain ideas with his quick thinking and understanding of everything. He was like Pavarti though; he loved Divination, whereas his sisters and I didn't. It was probably are least favourite subjects. Pavarti always said that if they had a son, he would be just like her and he was, but he had a way about him that reminded Dean of him, which was nice. Dallin married Suzanne McLaggen; she was the first daughter to Cormac and Susan McLaggen. Dallin and Suzanne had two daughters, Rosemary Amelia Thomas and Delilah Suzanne Thomas. Rosie was a lot like Dallin, but she had a much bigger outlook on life, she saw the world through shades of gray, whereas Dallin saw the world black and white. She was a firm believer in rights and anything that would help the world be a better place and that made her parents proud. Delly was a believer; she had a huge imagination and the fiery attitude. She was a lot like Suzanne though; she was smart and had a good head on her shoulders. Dallin and Suzanne taught her to not let her imagination get the better of her, which was good. She was a worrywart.

Dean had never thought he would have a good life, he thought he was going to struggle through, not have anyone to go too, but he was wrong. He met Pavarti who helped him along the way and had three wonderful kids, who filled his life with happiness and five magnificent grandchildren he could spoil rotten. Dean never thought that happiness would get him through the day, he thought he'd have to push himself to get through, but he didn't he got through just fine. He had happiness to thank for that.


	4. Cormac and Susan McLaggen

Cormac McLaggen was surprised when he met Susan Bones, he knew that they'd went to school together, but never in a million years would he have thought that they would get married. It might have had something to with his stuck up attitude, how rude he was and he wasn't very considerate and Susan was kind-hearted, gentle, sweet, compassionate and understanding. He remembered when he met her, he'd been getting coffee and she was working the till. She'd grown a lot since Hogwarts; her long red hair was more a deep red, than orange. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting. He seemed to melt when she said hello to him, but he had quickly composed himself and asked for an extra large black coffee. After that he came back everyday and finally gathered up the courage to ask her out. She had said yes, while giving him a bright smile. They had dated for 3 years after that, and finally Cormac proposed. It was no surprise when she said yes. They were truly in love. Cormac and Susan had four amazing kids and Cormac learned a new meaning of love. The love for his children.

Tiberius Cormac McLaggen was their first-born son. He was named after Cormac's uncle. Susan had been opposed to the name, but gave in when she learned how much it meant to her husband. Tiberius was a lot like Cormac, but he wasn't as self-centered. He cared more, which Cormac was glad for. He didn't want any of his children to be as self- centered as he had been. When he had went off to Hogwarts they were shocked when he was sorted into Ravenclaw, apparently he had hidden his brains from them. They were proud of him none-the-less, but still shocked. Tiberius married Celesse Hannah Abbott, daughter of Hannah Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. Celesse was adopted by, Neville Longbottom though. Celesse was a smart girl and she was a good match for Tiberius, she completed him. Tiberius and Celesse had three children. Hannah Rose McLaggen, she was the second Gryffindor in the family and she was just like her aunt Josie. She was fiery, but she was more sarcastic. Hannah was a wonderful little girl, she reminded Cormac of Susan. She had the red curls and brown eyes like her grandmother, but she was much shorter. After Hannah they had, Blaise Neville Tiberius McLaggen. Blaise was like Celesse, much more laid back and sweet. He melted all the girl's heart and he had been the third Gryffindor. He was very clever, thinking up catastrophic pranks, but he knew when to draw the line. Thomas Cormac McLaggen was the last child born and took after his mother, he was sorted into Slytherin, but he had the brains like his father. He was top of his year, which made his parents very proud. Cormac thought on his son's life and knew he had raised him well. He had found a wonderful wife and had great kids that he could be proud of. He really had no reasons to be unhappy and Cormac was glad for that.

Suzanne Amelia McLaggen was their second-born. She was named after her mother, but had a more unique name. She was just like Susan too. She was so sensitive and compassionate. She was my angel. She brightened everyone's day, made people smile when they wanted to cry. She just had something about her that made her so easy to talk to and listen to. Suzanne had a huge heart. She had enough love to give away. She touched the hearts of so many, warming their hearts. She made people feel special and wanted. She married Dallin Thomas, he was a quiet boy, but he loved Suzanne and that's what made him worthy of his little girl. They had two girls, Rosemary Amelia and Delilah Suzanne. Rosemary was a little sweetheart, she was a lot like her dad, but she was much more open, she believed in rights. She made her family proud. They knew that her courage made her the perfect Gryffindor, and apparently the sorting hat thought so too. Delilah had the big imagination, letting her mind run wild, but reeling it back in when she knew she was getting carried away. Suzanne had taught her that, not to get too carried away. She was a mix of her parents, but she was more like Suzanne. She was in Gryffindor like her father though. She wasn't in Hufflepuff. It didn't matter though, they were proud of her no matter what.

Michael Tyler McLaggen was their third-born and he was the rebel. He could find flaws and rip them apart. Even though Susan and I gave him enough freedom he always found away to rebel, like how late he should be able to stay out and how low his grades should be allowed to go. And just to test those limits he stayed later than Susan and I wanted him too and let his grades slip past what we were comfortable with. He was always pushing us, testing the water. He wasn't like either of them; he was his own person, which scared them. They didn't know how to deal with him. How were they supposed to reel him in and make him realize he couldn't do that kind of stuff? He needed to listen, but that wasn't his strong suit. Michael did well though he married Cho and Cody Lane's daughter Rudelle. Rudelle was a very sweet girl; she was Ravenclaw like her mother. She also knew quite a bit about the muggle-world because her father was a muggle. Michael and Rudelle had two kids. Ryleigh Anna McLaggen, who was a Hufflepuff like her father, and she was a sweet girl, she could put a smile on anyone's face. Reagan Tyler McLaggen was a Ravenclaw like his mother, and he was a very smart boy, he could fix just about anything.

Josie Anne McLaggen was their last child and the baby of the family. Josie was a ball of fire, she could make your head turn and bring your wild side out. She was a Gryffindor like Cormac, but she was much more laidback and not stuck up. It was nice to have one of his kids in his old house and she made him even prouder by her high grades and making keeper for the Quidditch team. Josie married her complete opposite, much to her families' surprise. Damon Finnigan was her complete opposite, he was shy, a worrywart and kept to himself. Josie brought his wild side out though, she pulled him out of his shell and he calmed her down. They were the most imperfect-match and that's what made them perfect. The imperfections of things made them beautiful and their relationship was beautiful, there was no other way to explain it. They had one son, Corey Damon Finnigan. He was just like Josie and that made her disappointed. She wanted him to be like Damon, she wanted him to remind her of her husband. On the other hand Damon loved his son, because he was just like Josie. He didn't want anyone to change his little boy; he was too much like his mother.

Cormac knew he'd made mistakes, but the good things in his life made up for them. He loved the way his family had turned out and he knew that they were the way they were because he was how he was now. He was proud of himself and his family, they were completely un-perfect, just the way he liked them.


	5. Cho and Cody Lane

Cho Lane (nee Chang) was thankful for everything in her life. She couldn't imagine marrying a better man or having more wonderful kids. Cody Lane was a muggle; she had met him at a dance she had gone to with her friend LeAnne, who was a muggle-born witch. Cho and Cody had hit off, joking together. They seemed to be eachother's other half. They had their 5 kids who completed the family. Cho couldn't be more, happy.

Sapphire Cho Lang was their first child born. She was a perfect angel. She was her daddy's pride and joy; she had him wrapped around her finger. She was a sweetheart; she knew how to make people feel better. She had been very surprised when she got the letter to Hogwarts. Cho had taught them about her heritage, but didn't tell them about Hogwarts, she wanted them to be shocked. When Sapphire had gotten her letter, Cho had immediately told her not to tell her brother's and sister's. They had just told them that she was going to a special boarding school. Sapphire had been put into Ravenclaw, making Cho so proud. She followed in her mother's footsteps. She met Aaron Boot and proceeded to marry him. Aaron was a sweet boy, giving his all for Sapphire. Aaron and Sapphire had four kids. Claire Sapphira Boot, who was a Ravenclaw. She was just like her mother, but she looked just like her dad. Jane Elizabeth Boot was Ravenclaw as well, but she had a feisty personality. She would fight with people just to get a rise out of them and disagree just to disagree. Shauna Cho Boot was a Ravenclaw too, just like her sisters. She looked like her mother, but was a lot like her dad. After her was their only son, Mason Terrence Boot. Mason was a sweetheart, but a brat. He could manipulate everybody. He was a very sneaky boy, but he was smart. That's what made the plans work because he had the brains. He was a Ravenclaw too.

Lyric Elizabeth Lane was their second child born. Her and Sapphire were complete opposites, Lyric was the devil and Sapphire was the angel. Lyric was a feisty child; she kept her parents on their toes. She was sorted into Ravenclaw when she went off to Hogwarts. She met Michael and Romilda Corner's son, Ryker James Corner. He was a Gryffindor. Lyric and him married after Hogwarts and had 3 kids. Elena Lyric Corner, was Ravenclaw. She was a brilliant child. She was the top of her class and was very thoughtful. After her was Maxwell Ryker Corner, he was a Ravenclaw as well, but he was more disruptive. After him was Rylan Cody Corner, he was the only one who took after his dad. He was a Gryffindor. He had spunk and made his family laugh. Lyric was so proud of her family and life. She had everything she could ever want, an aurour husband, 3 wonderful kids and a perfect career. She had bought the Three Broomsticks from Rosmerta's daughter, Gwendolyn and ran it. They lived in the apartment above the Three Broomsticks and lived there while the kids were at school and during the summer they had a house close to Cho and Cody's.

Cedric Cody Lane was their third child, but first son. He was a very upbeat child, he found good in everything. Cho chose the name, Cedric, after Cedric Diggory. She had liked Cedric; he was very sweet and intelligent. He made Cho feel very special. Her, Cedric was somewhat like him, but he was different. He was a Ravenclaw, he wasn't as nice to people, he was colder. It wasn't that he didn't like people; it was just how he saw the person. If they were rude or obnoxious he was cold towards them. After Hogwarts, Cedric married his fellow housemate, Layla Boot. Layla was the daughter of Terry and Padma Boot. She was a very mellow girl; she didn't let anything bother her. Cedric and her had 4 kids. Adrienne Layla Lane, she was just like her father in every aspect, looks and personality. She was a Ravenclaw just like her parents. After her were the twins, Kelsea Pavarti and Kayla Marie. Kelsea and Kayla were identical twins, but couldn't be more different. Kelsea was more like her mum, but had a temper and Kayla was like her father, but her, like her sister, had a temper. The only way to tell the two apart was by the colour of their eyes. The both used to have bright blue eyes, but Kayla's changed to a blue green colour. The 2 girls were both in Ravenclaw. Next was, Avery Ann Lane. Avery was a Ravenclaw like her sisters, but she was the black sheep of the family. She didn't look like her parents or siblings, she was nothing like her parents and she was much wiser. She was loved equally though, Cedric and Layla didn't care how differing she was. The last child born and only boy was, Derek Cedric Lane. He was a Ravenclaw, but he was a prankster. He was quite hilarious too. He could make anyone laugh. Cedric was happy with his family. He didn't want any changed.

Micah Andre Lane was their 4th child and second son born. He was a lot like Cody. He had a magnetic personality and a vibrant smile. He was placed in Ravenclaw like the rest of his family, making his mum and dad proud. He married Raven Corner, a fellow Ravenclaw. Raven was the complete opposite of Micah; she was shy and kept to herself. She had few friends, but the ones she had, she was very close too. They had 4 kids. Jasper Elliot Lane, who was a Ravenclaw. He was like his mother, but he was more open to meeting new people. He made high grades and made his family proud. Naomi Madalyn Lane was a Ravenclaw. She was a lot like her dad, but she had the shy streak like her mum. Dallas Heath Lane was in Gryffindor, shocking his parents and rest of his family. He was stubborn and courageous. Gryffindor probably was the better house for him. Last was Waverly Annette Lane, she was in Gryffindor as well. It didn't shock her parents as much as Dally did, but still surprised them. She was like Dallas, but she was very smart. Micah was glad he married Raven, because he didn't believe he could've had better kids.

Rudelle Anna Lane was their last child born. She was a sweetheart and took in everything. She was also well informed about muggles. She was put into Ravenclaw like her siblings and mother. She married a Gryffindor though, Michael McLaggen. Michael was a rebel, he needed to be calmed down and Rudelle was the perfect person for the job. Rudelle and Michael had 2 kids. Ryleigh Anna McLaggen, who was placed in Hufflepuff like her grandmother. She was very sweet and could a smile on your face. After her was, Reagan Tyler McLaggen. He was a Ravenclaw like Rudelle. He was very smart and could fix any problem.


	6. Terry and Padma Boot

Terry Boot met Padma Patil in his 1st year at Hogwarts; they were both placed in Ravenclaw. Terry hadn't really thought of her as more than a friend, but after the war they had started dating. Terry worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as an Obliviator. The Obliviator's job was to go and obliviate the muggles memory that witnessed the accidental magic. Padma worked in the same department, but she worked in "The Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee". Padma and her coworkers came up with excuses as to why accidental magic happened if it were to injure or kill people. Padma and Terry had 3 kids.

Aaron Terrence Boot was their oldest and only boy. He was a very serious child and he didn't have a very good sense of humour. He got hurt easily and didn't make friends quite as fast as his sisters. He had a few very close friends in the Ravenclaw house and one of them he came to marry in his later years. He married Sapphire Lane, daughter of Cho and Cody Lane. Sapphire was a nice match for Aaron. She was perfect, beautiful and sweet. Aaron and her had 4 kids. Claire Sapphira Boot, who was a Ravenclaw. She was exactly like her mother in every way, but she looked just like her dad. Jane Elizabeth Boot was a Ravenclaw like her sister. She was much different then Claire though, she was feisty. She would fight with people just to fight with them and would disagree just to get a rise out of people. Shauna Cho Boot was also a Ravenclaw, just like her sisters. She looked just like Sapphire, but was more like her dad, personality wise. Mason Terrence Boot was their only son, but like the rest of his family, he was a Ravenclaw. Mason was a sweetheart, but a brat. He could manipulate people very easily. He was sneaky too, but very smart. That's why all his pranks work, because he had the brains. Aaron couldn't have done better.

Layla Pavarti Boot was their next child and first daughter. Layla was very laid back and mellow. She unlike her brother didn't let anything bother her and she made friends easier and faster. She was sorted into Ravenclaw with her future husband Cedric Lane. Cedric and her had 4 kids. Adrienne Layla Lane was just like her father, looks and personality. She was in Ravenclaw just like her parents. After her were the twins, Kelsea Pavarti and Kayla Marie. Kelsea and Kayla were identical twins, but couldn't be more different. Kelsea was like her mum, but she had a temper and Kayla was like her dad, but her, like her sister had a temper. The only way to tell them apart was by their eyes. They used to have bright blue eyes, but Kayla's changed to a blue green colour. The twins were both in Ravenclaw. Next was Avery Ann Lane, she was in Ravenclaw as well, but she was the black sheep of the family. She didn't look like her parents or siblings, she was nothing like her parents and she was much wiser. She was loved equally though, Cedric and Layla didn't care how different she was. Their last child born and only boy, was Derek Cedric Lane. He was a Ravenclaw, but he was a prankster. He was quite hilarious too. He could make just about anybody laugh. Layla was very happy with her family; she had a fantastic husband and wonderful kids.

Jenna Padma Boot was their last child. Jenna was a very sweet kid, she wasn't as laidback as Layla, but she was to an extent. She was a Ravenclaw as well. She met Jesseb Corner, who was a year ahead of her and was a Gryffindor. Jenna and Jesseb met up all the time; at the lake, Hogsmeade and every other place they could think of. At first they were just friends, but then they both started to feel more than just friendly feelings for each other. Jenna had kept it to herself, but had been ecstatic when he asked her out in her 7th year. They dated from then on and married when she turned 20. They had 3 kids. Michaela Jenna-Lee Corner, a Gryffindor, who was very much like her dad. Daniel Jesseb Corner, a Ravenclaw. He was more like his mother, but had his dad's good looks. Savannah Padma Corner, a Gryffindor like her sister. She had her mum's looks, but she was more like her dad. Jenna was lucky to have met Jesseb, he was a very nice boy and he was very good with their kids.

Terry was proud of his kids. They had done so well, making him believe he had done an okay job as their dad. Padma was the best mother and grandmother and she kept her head in all the situations they were thrown into, which he was thankful for. He had mini freak-outs whenever something happened.


	7. Justin FinchFletchey&Ernie MacMillan

Justin Finch-Fletchey was gay. It had been hard to admit when he'd finally realized it, but know he was more comfortable. He had a partner and an adopted son. He was happy, but he worried about his mate, he had had a daughter before he'd come to the realization that he was gay. He had only met her once, but that had been when she'd died. She'd been 19. Lavender Brown was her mother and she'd kept Lila a secret from Ernie because she didn't want him in her life. It had been quite selfish on her part, but he understood where she was coming from. She had wanted to continue her life with Seamus Finnigan and she knew Ernie would just get in the way. When Ernie had confronted her about their daughter they'd started dueling it out Lila had leapt in between them and was killed. She hadn't been hit by the killing curse, but she was hit with 2 stupefies at the same time and she had flow across the room and landed on the stairs. She'd gone into a coma and passed away the same night. Ernie had been devastated he'd never gotten to know her and what made it worse was that she'd been pregnant at the time. Fred Weasley II had been her boyfriend and the father of her child. He'd been at the hospital the entire time and when he'd found out she'd passed away he'd been crushed. He glared at Lavender and Ernie and left the hospital. Ernie had been glad to hear that he'd found someone knew to help him back on his feet. He didn't want Fred to never meet anyone and stay lonely forever. Justin was happy that Ernie had moved on from his daughter's death because it had had a huge impact on Jesse. Jesse had felt like Ernie would desert them for Lila, seeing as she was his flesh and blood. Justin had done his best to reassure him, but it didn't work, he'd been worried himself. Ernie had come back from a "work trip" after a month away and had found that he needed to earn his trust back from Jesse. He'd been quite upset about that, venting to Justin about how unfair Jesse was being. He didn't seem to grasp the idea of Jesse being scared that Lila would replace him. When he'd finally realized why Jesse was upset he'd taken a day off work and stayed home with him and talked to him. When Justin had gotten home he found them curled up in Justin and Ernie's bed. Jesse was curled up and looked small in his dad's arms. Justin could tell they'd been crying too, there were tear tracks down their faces. Justin had lied down on the other side of Jesse and reached over him to tap Ernie on the face. Ernie's eyes had opened immediately and he'd smiled tiredly at him. It seemed that their family was finally right again.

Justin Finch-Fletchey and Ernie MacMillan had adopted Jesse Dallas MacMillan, when he was 2. Jesse had been the son of Tracy Davis and Eddie Carmichael. Tracy had him when she was 22 and Eddie didn't want anything to do with her and Tracy didn't want her family to know she'd had a child with a Ravenclaw. She'd given him up and never contacted the orphanage to see how he was doing. They knew that Eddie had though. He'd even come to visit him. When he found out they were adopting him, he asked them if he could be in his life as an uncle or something. They'd agreed feeling bad for Eddie, it wasn't that he didn't want him, but he didn't know how to raise him. They never thought that Tracy would come back and battle them for her son back. Eddie had stood up for them saying they were perfectly fit parents and that Tracy had no right coming in and trying to take the boy away. Jesse had been 14 when this had happened and he had been devastated that he'd been given up when he was little, leading him to believe that he wasn't wanted. He'd run away during the custody battle and it had take 2 months to find him. They'd found him out in the woods unconscious, from lack of nutrients and water. He'd been dehydrated and had hypothermia. Justin had never been so scared in his life; he didn't want to lose his little boy. They had practically raised him from birth. When Jesse finally came to, he'd sobbed and kept apologizing over and over again. It had taken Justin and Ernie quite awhile to get him to settle down and when he did he pulled himself into Ernie's arms and wrapped his arms around him. He'd apologized a few more times, but they assured them that he wasn't in trouble. When he finally went to sleep, the doctor had come in and told them he was discharged. Justin picked up Jesse from Ernie's arms and apparated home and took his son up to their room and laid him in the middle of the bed. Ernie and Justin ate something and then went up to bed. Jesse had had some tough times in his life, but he always managed to pull through, making the best out of them. They had been so glad when he's married Julie Goldstein. She was a wonderful wife, giving him everything he could want and loving him for all he was worth. She'd always said that she was his band-aid. He was a cut and she was slowly healing him. Jesse and Julie had 3 kids, Justin Ernie, Anthony Jesse and Lila Katrina. Justin was just like his mother, in looks and personality. He was a Gryffindor. Anthony was like his dad, but he didn't look like him, he looked like his mother, he was a Hufflepuff. Lila was like her mother, but she looked identical to Jesse, but a girl version. She was a Gryffindor too.

Justin and Ernie were so happy that their son had grown up and been given a wonderful family. He deserved it. He'd been through hell and back, making it through every time and he deserved something good. He was finally in the right place, he had a great wife and 3 fantastic kids, and he honestly couldn't ask for anything better. He'd been raised by two men and never been ashamed, he'd found out who is true parents were, but he refused to live with them. It must've counted for something.

-Hope you like the twist. I just thought it would be cool to try something new, use the whole two dads as an experiment. Please, if you're not okay with gay couples or anything like that don't send flames. Just don't read the chapter. At the beginning I give a clear indication that there is a gay person and as you continue you on a little ways, you find out he has a couple, so if you don't like that you really shouldn't have continued reading. But if you like it. Thank-you. It took extra thought and details to make it flow and seem realistic.


	8. Michael and Romilda Corner

Michael Corner was a former Gryffindor and had fought in the Final Battle. The fall of Voldemort had been a huge blessing; there was no need to live in fear. Michael had been thrilled to have so much freedom, especially when he married Romilda Vane. He didn't have to worry about some random death eaters to interrupt the ceremony. Romilda and I had been dating for a year after we started dating and he'd proposed to her on her birthday. She'd been ecstatic; she'd had some big news for Michael too. She was pregnant. Michael had passed out after she told him; he'd been quite shocked. He was happy that they were going to start their family though, he couldn't be happier.

Ryker James Corner was their eldest child and son. He was a very happy child, and grew up to be the funny guy. He joked around with everybody; people had even gone as far to say that him and his best friend Jesse MacMillian were like the Weasley twins. Although they didn't make a joke shop, they did decide to take over the position of being the Astronomy and Divinations teachers at Hogwarts. Ryker had married his good friend Lyric Lane. Lyric was in the same year as him, but was a Ravenclaw. They had 3 kids. Elena Lyric Corner was Ravenclaw. She was a brilliant child. She was the top of her class and was very thoughtful. After her was Maxwell Ryker Corner, he was a Ravenclaw as well, but he was more disruptive. After him was Rylan Cody Corner, he was the only one who took after his dad. He was a Gryffindor. He had spunk and made his family laugh. Ryker was happy with his life; he had a beautiful wife and extraordinary kids, who made him proud every day.

Liam Mitchell Corner was their second child and son born. He was somewhat like his brother, but he was quieter. Liam could be loud though, he could yell for hours if he was really mad, but that didn't happen often. He was placed in Gryffindor as well, making his parents proud. He had met his future wife there, Katherine Jordan. Katherine was the daughter of Alicia and Lee Jordan. She was a gorgeous girl, especially on their wedding day. She had seemed to glow. They had 7 kids. Leah Ashley Corner was a Gryffindor like her parents. She was there free spirited child. She was unique. Makiya Renae Corner was a Gryffindor too, but she was nothing like Leah. She was more closed off, but she was fun all the same. Stefan Mitchell Corner was next and he was a Gryffindor as well. He was a very nice boy. He was a charmer; he had all the girls head over heels. Meghan Katherine and Martin Liam were the twins. They were both in Gryffindor. They were the goofballs. Landon Carter Corner was the 6th child. He was in Gryffindor. He was also a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Skylar Ronald Corner was their last child and he was in Gryffindor. Skylar was into Astronomy and was the top student in that class. Liam was a great dad and husband. Michael couldn't be more proud of him.

Raven Lean Corner was their first daughter and third child born. She was in Ravenclaw. She was a very shy person, she didn't make friends easily, but the friends she did have were very close to her. She was a sweetheart though. She married her complete opposite, Micah Andre Lane. Her and Micah had 4 kids. Jasper Elliot Lane, who was a Ravenclaw. He was like his mother, but he was more open to meeting new people. He made high grades and made his family proud. Naomi Madalyn Lane was a Ravenclaw. She was a lot like her dad, but she had the shy streak like her mum. Dallas Heath Lane was in Gryffindor, shocking his parents and rest of his family. He was stubborn and courageous. Gryffindor probably was the better house for him. Last was Waverly Annette Lane, she was in Gryffindor as well. It didn't shock her parents as much as Dally did, but still surprised them. She was like Dallas, but she was very smart. Micah was glad he married Raven, because he didn't believe he could've had better kids.

Jesseb Andrew Corner was their last child born. He was in Gryffindor. He was a very fun-loving kid. He had lots of friends and he was very popular. He irritated his older sibling because he was so loud. He married Jenna Padma Boot, she was a fellow student at Hogwarts, but she was in Ravenclaw. They had been very good friends, but had never dated. Jesseb finally gathered up the courage and asked her out right after he graduated from Hogwarts. They dated from then on and married when he turned 21. They had 3 kids. Michaela Jenna-Lee Corner, a Gryffindor, who was very much like her dad. Daniel Jesseb Corner, a Ravenclaw. He was more like his mother, but had his dad's good looks. Savannah Padma Corner, a Gryffindor like her sister. She had her mum's looks, but she was more like her dad. Jesseb was glad he had married Jenna; she was an amazing woman and a great mother and wife. She was loving and caring. Their kids would never understand how amazing she was.

Michael was so proud of his kids. They had gifted him with adorable grandchildren and daughter in laws. He couldn't imagine a better family.


	9. Lee and Alicia Jordan

Alicia Jordan (nee Spinnet) was married to Lee Jordan. She was very happy with how her life had turned out, she'd fought in the Final Battle and survived and married a wonderful man. She was also gifted with 4 wonderful kids.

Kaitlin Alicia Jordan was their first born, she was in Gryffindor and was a Chaser like her mother. She was a wonderful student and usually got top marks. She met her future husband, Nicolas Wespurt at Hogwarts, he was in Gryffindor, but 2 years ahead. He'd proposed to her the day she graduated, making her day. They couple had 3 kids. Ashtyn Kara Wespurt, a 17 year old Gryffindor, who was a lot like her mother, but she was Keeper, not Chaser. Alaura Kaitlin Wespurt was next and she was a Chaser, following in her mother's footsteps. She's a 5th year Gryffindor. Blair Nicolas Wespurt was their last child and only son. He was just like Nicolas, but he was more understanding and less judgmental. Alicia and Lee were so proud of their daughter, she'd brought 3 wonderful grandchildren into the world and was a great daughter and mother.

Katherine Brittany Jordan was their second born, she was in Gryffindor as well, but she wasn't interested in Quidditch. She was more interested in Herbology, she went and got extra lessons from Proffesor Longbottom and when she graduated and finished her extra schooling, she went back to Hogwarts to teach Herbology. She married Liam Mitchell Corner and had 7 kids. Leah Ashley a graduated Gryffindor, Makiya Renae another graduated Gryffindor, Stefan Mitchell a 7th year Gryffindor, Meghan Katherine and Martin Liam, 5th year Gryffindors. Landon Carter Corner was a 4th year Gryffindor and Skylar Ronald Corner was a 3rd year Gryffindor. Katherine was a wonderful mother and Alicia couldn't be more proud of her.

Kyle Lee Jordan was their third-born and first son born. He was sorted into Gryffindor and he like Kaitlin was a Chaser for Gryffindor. Kyle married Milorie Luca Peterson. They had 2 kids together, Scarlet Milorie and Brett Kyle. Scarlet was in Gryffindor and Brett was in Ravenclaw. Alicia was happy for Kyle, he got exactly what he deserved, loving kids, a beautiful wife and a good life.

Keenan Alexander Jordan was their 4th born. He too was sorted into Gryffindor, but he was more interested in interviewing and commentary. He followed in Lee's footsteps by doing the commentaries for all the Quidditch matches. After he graduated he went to the Daily Prophet and got a job for interviewing famous witches and wizards and writing about them. It was there he met Denay Marietta Wespurt, daughter of Marietta Edgecombe and Nigel Wespurt. Denay wrote columns about Quidditch and she was a fantastic writer. Keenan and Denay dated for 2 years and then Keenan proposed. They found out 3 months later that Denay was pregnant and it added to the excitement. One month after their wedding, Noah Lee Jordan was born. Noah was just like his dad, but he had his mother's bright blue eyes. Noah, like his parents, wanted to work at the Daily Prophet, but when he got to Hogwarts he soon realized that playing Quidditch was his strong suite, he is one of the beaters.

Alicia couldn't have asked for a better husband, or even better kids. She couldn't imagine like without her babies, they were her everything.

-Sorry about the wait, but my laptop crashed, so I had to figure out who was marrying who and everything else.-


	10. Katie and Anthony Goldstein

Katie Goldstein (nee Bell) was married to Anthony Goldstein and the mother to three wonderful kids. Katie had played Quidditch since her 2nd year and she had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

Her first child was a girl, Julie Katrina Goldstein. Julie had become a Gryffindor like her mother and was an absolutely wonderful person. She played on the Quidditch team like her mother, but after she graduated she went into become and Auror and there she met her husband Jesse Dallas MacMillan. Her and Jesse had 3 kids. Justin Ernie, Anthony Jesse and Lila Katrina. They named Justin after Jesse's parents, and he too became a Gryffindor. Anthony was names after Julie's father and Jesse. Anthony was placed in Hufflepuff. Lila was named after Jesse's dad's daughter, who had passed away when Ernie had first met her. She was a Gryffindor aswell. Katie was very proud of her daughter. She'd married someone wonderful and had amazing children.

Her second child was a boy, Lucas Anthony Goldstein. Lucas was Gryffindor like his sister, he was a sweetheart and wore his heart on his sleeve. He married Mylene Ella Wespurt. Mylene was the daughter of Marietta Edgecombe and Nigel Wespurt. They had one daughter, Kimbar Mylene Goldstein. Kimbar was in Gryffindor like her mother and father, and she was an exact replica of her grandmother, Marietta, but she had Katie's eyes. After a few years of marriage they divorced and two years later Lucas married, Olivia Wood. Olivia was the daughter of Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater. Lucas and Olivia had two kids, Emily Penelope Goldstein and Morgan Lucas Goldstein. Emily was placed in Ravenclaw and was a wonderful girl, who was very driven. Morgan was placed in Gryffindor and he was a fantastic kid, he could put a smile on anyone's faces. Katie was proud of Lucas, he had finally found his soul mate, even though he did have to go through heart break.

Her last child born was another girl, Sarah Joan Goldstein. Sarah was placed in Gryffindor, like her older brother and sister. She married twice, her first marriage was to Collin Creevey II and they had two kids, Maya Joan and Jack Hayden. Maya and JACK were both placed in Gryffindor. After they divorced she married Adam Wood and had one child, Conrad Charles Wood. Conrad was placed in Gryffindor like his older half siblings. Katie was happy for Sarah, but she did find her a bit much and understood why Sarah and Collin didn't last.

Katie was happy she had married Anthony, he was an amazing husband and father and she smiled everytime she saw him.

Note: Mylene is pronounced Milen

sorry about the wait


	11. Nigel and Marietta Wespurt

A/N: sorry it has taken me forever to update, but my laptops battery died and it took us a few months to buy another one

Nigel Wespurt had only been in his fourth year when the Final Battle at Hogwarts had happened and he'd finished his last three years and left Hogwarts. He continued on to Auror training and fell in love with his trainer, Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta was 3 years older than him, but now they were older and age didn't matter. Nigel and Marietta married once Nigel turned 20. Nigel and Marietta had three kids, Nicolas, Mylene and Denay.

Nicolas Harold Wespurt was the oldest child and only son of Nigel and Marietta Edgecombe. When he went off to Hogwarts he was place in Gryffindor like his father. He was very judgemental and not very understanding. He was top of his year, but he had a fascination with Lily Potter, who was a year ahead of him. He befriended Lucas Goldstein, Hugo Weasley and Jesse MacMillan. Nicolas met his future wife at Hogwarts, she was a year ahead of him and in Gryffindor like him. Kaitlin Jordan was a sweet person, she played Quidditch and made Nicolas's head spin. He didn't know what to expect from her and she always managed to surprise him. Together they had 3 kids, Ashtyn Kara Wespurt, Alaura Kaitlin Wespurt and Blair Nicolas Wespurt. Ashtyn was a 17 year old Gryffindor, who was a lot like Kaitlin, but she was a keeper not a chaser. Alaura followed in her mothers footsteps and became a chaser for Gryffindor, she is 15. Blair was their only son and he was just like Nicolas, but he did not have an obsessive personality. Nigel and Marietta were very proud of their son and couldn't believe what a wonderful family he had.

Mylene Ella Wespurt was the oldest daughter, but second youngest child. Her name had always given her troubles when she got into Hogwarts, it was pronounced Milen, but everyone said it how it was spelt, except for Lucas Goldstein. Lucas managed to steal her heart in her first year by managing to be the only one to say her name properly. He was a sweet boy, but the day after their graduation, Lucas proposed and they married only a few months later. They had managed to doom their marriage from the start, they were too young to get married, let alone have kids, but they were determined to prove everyone wrong. They had one daughter, Kimbar Mylene Goldstein. Kimbar is a 17 year old Ravenclaw, who did everything by the book and she had a permanent grudge against her younger siblings, Emily, Morgan, Tyla and Gabriel. They were married 2 years and then they got a divorce. A few years after the divorce Mylene met Bown Wood, the son of Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater. It seemed slightly odd that the two of them married because Lucas married Bowen's sister Olivia Wood. Mylene and Bowen had Tyla Penelope Wood and Gabriel Bown Wood. Tyla was a 14 year old Ravenclaw like her mother and was in the same year as her elder half-sister, dad's daugter, Emily. Even though they should have disliked eachother, they became best friends, suprising their parents. Gabriel was a 12 year old Gryffindor who was a year younger than his half-sister, Kimbar's other half brother, Morgan. Morgan was in Gryffindor aswell and they played on the Quidditch team together. Although Mylene went through some heartbreak she managed to pull through and find the love of her life.

Denay Marietta Wespurt was a Gryffindor and played on the Quidditch team in her 5th, 6th and 7th year, but did not pursue playing as a job after leaving Hogwarts. She decided to go write Quidditch coloumns in the Daily Prophet. There she met her husband, Keenan Jordan. Keenan wrote coloumns about famous witches and wizards. They dated for three years before Keenan proposed and not even 3 months later, they found Denay was pregnant. One month after their wedding, Denay gave birth to their son, Noah Lee Jordan. When Noah was little he wanted to be a writer like is parents, but when he went to Hogwarts he found playing Quidditch was his passion. He was one of the Ravenclaw's beaters.

Nigel was so happy that he married Marietta because he wouldn't have had the most amazing kids otherwise.


	12. Zacharias and Pansy Smith

A/N: I am so sorry, for not updating for ages, but I have a lot of schoolwork and I've been too busy to work on my stories. That isn't a very good reason, but it's the best I got and I hope that I can work more regularly on them, than what I have been.

When the Battle of Hogwarts started Pansy Parkinson was in her 7th year at Hogwarts and she'd been on Voldemort's side. She'd left immediately after Voldemort had made his announcement about how everyone would be fine if they just handed over Harry Potter. She had floo'd to her house and found her older brother, Peter, waiting for her. For the hours that followed, they waited for their mother and father to arrive back from the battle. Later on, when it had ended she would later find out from her then boyfriend Draco and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, that her both her parents had been killed. Although it was a terrible loss, Pansy found herself being friendlier to everyone around her and chose to go by her middle name, which wasn't as dreadful as her first. She later changed her name completely, switching it to, Lucille Ebony Parkinson. Ebony was her mother's maiden name and Lucille was her middle name and her mother's first name. Even though she had become to hate her mother as she realized how bad she had turned her, she still loved her, for how she was as a mother; she was nice, caring, comforting and sweet. She didn't seem like it in public, but she always came through for Peter and Lucille. When Lucille moved out of their parents house and sold it, she was letting go of a very important part of her life, her childhood, but she knew if she didn't let that go, she could never really change. When she started working at the pub in Diagon Alley she met someone, whom she thought she would never see again, Zacharias Smith. Zacharias was a Hufflepuff, but now that she thought as everyone as her equals she didn't really care. He started coming to the pub more often and soon they had begun dating, after a year of being with him, she found out she was pregnant. But even before she could tell him he proposed and soon they had a their little boy, Taylor Zacharias Smith.

Taylor was really something he had his dad's blonde hair, but Lucille's dark eyes. He was a mix of Lucille and Zacharias, but he had his own personality and they wouldn't want him any other way. When he went off to Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin, bringing back horrible memories for Lucille and making her dislike the times she went to see him at the school, but when he hit his fourth year, that changed. He came home at Christmas break telling Peter and Lucille that he was dating a Gryffindor and Lucille realized that she couldn't worry that he would become like her because he was his own person and he knew better. They had raised him better than her parents had raised her. When Taylor got out of Hogwarts he immediately married his Hogwarts Sweetheart, Scotia Lucia Peterson, daughter to Luca Caruso and Landyn Peterson. Luca had been much younger than Lucille in school, but she knew she was a nice person and Scotia was just as nice. Taylor and Scotia had 6 kids, Raine Louise, Adele Flore, Everleigh Pansy, Caleb Michael, Dexter Zacharias and Sebastian Taylor. Even though Taylor and Scotia seemed happy, they weren't, soon they were divorced and moving on. Two years after the divorce, he had his seventh child, but with his new wife, Briella Wood. They named their new baby, Jaylinne Anne Smith. Lucille was so proud of her baby boy, he had made it through a rough patch in his life and met a wonderful woman and was gifted with another beautiful baby girl and he had been given 6 wonderful kids before that, completing his life.


	13. Luca and Landyn Peterson

Luca Caruso had been a Gryffindor when she had went to Hogwarts, and her husband had been in the same house, but had been 2 years ahead of her. She hadn't started dating Landyn Peterson until she was 19, two years out of Hogwarts. Luca hadn't been apart of the Final Battle at Hogwarts, she had been too young to fight and had been floo'd home by her head of house Proffessor McGonagall sent all the young ones back to their homes. She'd heard that quite a few people had died, but she didn't know any of them. She went back to school the next year and found lots of things had changed, the Slytherins were quieter and kept to themselves. She felt bad for them, but knew that they had it coming for choosing the dark side and not realizing that what they wanted wasn't as good as they thought it was. There was a handful of them that believed Voldemort's way was the right way, though. When she graduated from Hogwarts she moved into the heart of London and started working at Ollivanders as a housekeeper. One day after work, she went to Gringots and met Landyn. Landyn was working at the bank and she wanted to take some money out and he was being trained so he came with the Goblin that was taking her to her vault and Landyn and Luca soon hit it off. They hung out much more and soon Luca became pregnant.

Scotia Lucia Peterson was their first daughter born, she was a wonderful child. She was quiet and wise beyond her years. She was sorted into Gryffindor, shocking both Landyn and Luca, they had been certain she would in Ravenclaw. In her fourth year she began dating Taylor Smith, the son of Zacharias and Lucille Smith. Scotia and Taylor had 6 kids together, Raine Louise, Adele Flore, Everleigh Pansy, Caleb Michael, Dexter Taylor and Sebastien Zacharias. Scotia and Taylor seemed like the perfect couple, but they weren't, they fought way too much and soon they were divorcing and moving on from eachother. Scotia married Brennan Wood a year after her and Taylor had divorced and year after that she had her and Brennan's first child, Selina Brianna Wood. They're second child, Tucker Scott Wood was born 2 years later. Although Luca knew that Scotia could have made better choices, she was still proud of her daughter.

Milorie Luca Peterson was their second daughter. Milorie was the bubbly and popular child. Everybody seemed to wish they were her, they all thought she was gorgeous and had the perfect life. She too was sorted in to Gryffindor and she married her Hogwarts Sweetheart, Kyle Jordan a year after graduating. Milorie and Kyle had two kids, Scarlet Milorie Jordan and Brett Kyle Jordan. Milorie's life wasn't as hectic as her sisters, but she handled everything so much better than Scotia.

Luca couldn't have asked for a better husband and daughters, but she wished she would've fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, so she could understand how Landyn felt on the anniversary of the battle, but she could never go back in time.


	14. Dennis and Alice Creevey

Dennis Creevey was a survivor of the Final Battle, along with his wife Alice Topian. Dennis married Alice three years after the war, on the anniversary of his brother's, Collin Creevey, death. Dennis and Alice had one child.

Collin Dennis Creevey II was names after his deceased uncle, but he wasn't a lot like him. He wasn't interested in cameras and he didn't look up to Harry Potter as much as Collin did. The only thing that reminded Dennis of Collin was his son's eyes. They were just like Collin's were, bright and welcoming. Collin was more interested in actually playing Quidditch, unlike his Uncle, who liked taking pictures of the magical game. Collin's godfather was his idol. He'd played Quidditch when he'd went to Hogwarts and he'd taught Collin everything he knew. His godfather was Oliver Wood. Dennis and Alice had picked Oliver because he was the one to tell Dennis that his brother had died. He'd even stayed in touch with them. Oliver had a daughter a year younger than Collin and the two fathers were putting bets on how long it would take for them to date. Oliver's daughter was very sweet and spontaneous. Her name was Sophia. Sophia was in Ravenclaw and they had a friendly competition in Quidditch because they both played. Even though their father's believed they would get married, they didn't. Collin started dating Sarah Goldstein in his 7th year and as soon as they both graduated they got married and had two kids, Maya Joan and Jack Hayden. Maya and Jack were both placed in Gryffindor. Collin and Sarah divorced when Jack was 1 and Collin soon hit it off with Sophia. After she graduated she began playing for the Chudley Cannons and by the time she had finished playing, Collin was divorced and he asked her out quite quickly. Collin and Sophia had one daughter together, Emerson Rose Creevey. Dennis was so proud of his son and he didn't care that it took a divorce to realize who he truly loved, he was just happy that he had finally realized who he wanted.


	15. Oliver and Penelope Wood

Oliver Wood had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and had been obsessed with Quidditch, people had always thought he would marry some famous Quidditch player, but he had shocked everyone by marrying the preppy and very intelligent, Penelope Clearwater, who had been in Ravenclaw. Oliver had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and had seen so many people die, including one of the players for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he had been captain, Fred Weasley. It had hurt seeing so many people die, but that had been the worse. No one thought that the Weasley twins would die, let alone only one of them, but it had happened and he felt awful about it. Oliver and Penelope had married after the war and didn't have kids for around a year after that.

Their first daughter was Olivia Penelope Wood. Olivia was just like her mother, in looks and personality and now that she was older he would mistake her for Penelope, angering his daughter to know end. The only difference was that she had been sorted into Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. Olivia married Lucas Goldstein a couple of years after he and Mylene Wespurt divorced. Lucas had one daughter before him and Olivia got married, Kimbar Mylene Goldstein. Lucas and Olivia had two kids, Emily Penelope and Morgan Lucas. Even though Olivia had two kids of her own, she didn't treat Kimmy any different, she refused to make her feel like she didn't think of her as a daughter. Oliver was so proud of Olivia for taking everything in stride and never breaking down when things got tough.

Sophia Emerson Wood was their second child and was just like Oliver, she loved Quidditch and ended up being Ravenclaws captain 3 years in a row. When she graduated she was asked to play for the Chudley Cannons and she accepted. When Sophia had been at Hogwarts she had liked her dad's godson, Collin Creevey, Dennis and Alice Creevey's only child. She had been heartbroked when Collin had started dating Sarah Goldstein, but she worked past it and allowed herself to be happy even though she wanted a married man. A few years in Sarah and Collins marriage they divorced and Sophia had to contain herself, she was so excited. A year after the divorce Collin finally gathered up the courage to ask her out and they were engaged and married soon after. They had one child together, Emerson Rose Creevey.

Briella Anne Wood was their third and last daughter. She was a mix of her parents, she loved Quidditch, but she believed school should come first. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. Briella married Taylor Smith after him and his wife, Scotia Peterson divorced. Taylor had 6 kids with Scotia so they waited a couple of years before they tried to get pregnant. On their very first try of getting pregnant they did and Briella's first child was born, Jaylinne Anne Smith. Taylor wasn't as excited as Briella, but he managed to keep her calm during and after her pregnancy. Briella was so glad that he was experienced with infants because she didn't know what would've happened if he wasn't.

Brennan Oliver Wood was their fourth child and first son. Oliver had been ecstatic when he had found out it was a boy. Brennan was the third child sorted into Ravenclaw and Oliver was beginning to think that he would only have one child in Gryffindor. Brennan married Scotia Peterson. Scotia had been married to Briella's husband before her and together her and Taylor had 6 kids. Brennan and Scotia had two kids together, Selina Brianna and Tucker Scott.

Adam Charles Wood was their second son and fifth child and he was the second and last of their children to be sorted into Gryffindor. Adam was a Quidditch player as well, he wasn't as obsessed with it as his father or Sophia had been, but he still serious about winning. When Adam graduated he didn't marry right away, he hadn't found the one yet. When he met divorcee, Sarah Goldstein he knew she was the one just by looking at her. Sarah was married to Collin Creevey before him and she had two kids with him, Maya and Jack. When Adam and Sarah married they had one son, Conrad Charles Wood. Conrad was 3 years younger than his older half-brother Jack.

Bowen Kyle Wood was their last child and third son. He was placed into Ravenclaw, much to Oliver's dismay, he was hoping he would at least have half of his kids in Gryffindor, but apparently that wasn't possible. Bowen like his siblings before him married a divorcee, Mylene Wespurt. Mylene had a daughter with her ex-husband, Lucas Godlstein. Her name was Kimbar Wespurt. Mylene and Bowen had two kids together, Tyla Penelope Wood and Gabriel Bowen Wood.

Oliver was happy with his life's outcomes, he knew his kids were happy and him and his wife would be reaching there 45th wedding anniversary soon and he couldn't be more excited.

A/N: This is the last chapter to this story. There will be a third installment called 5 Years Later, which will take place 5 years after Moments and After the War. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter


End file.
